Steven Rogers (Earth-199999)
The Star Spangled Man with a Plan, The Captain, The Super Soldier, The Soldier, The Living Legend, The Man Out of Time, The Sentinel of Liberty | EditorialNames = Captain America: The First Avenger | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (leader), formerly , , , Allied Forces, (leader), | Relatives = Joseph "Joe" Rogers (father, deceased); Sarah Rogers (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New Avengers Facility; formerly the Triskelion, Washington, D.C., Brooklyn, New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (originally 5'4") | Weight = 240 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 95 lbs) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, soldier; former poster boy, newspaper boyAccording to a file in The Avengers Blu-ray extras | Education = George Washington High School, military basic training | Origin = A patriotic volunteer injected with the Super-Soldier Serum during World War II, Rogers was lost in the Arctic Circle, found frozen in suspended animation after nearly seventy years, and inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Despite his cheery attitude at the time, his father was confirmed KIA and his mother died of pneumonia shortly after. Immediately, Steve was transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by bullies on a regular basis. But it was there that he met his best friend and savior, Bucky. Project Rebirth During World War II, Steve Rogers repeatedly attempted to enlist in the United States military. On June 14, 1943, Rogers was rejected for the fifth time due to his numerous health and physical issues. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers again attempted to enlist. Having overheard Rogers's conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment, becoming super-human but suffering side-effects. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with the Super-Soldier Serum and dosing him with Vita-Rays. Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees blew up the lab and murdered Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be fully interrogated. Captain America With Erskine's death, the super-soldier formula was lost. Following a suggestion made by Senator Brandt, Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds rather than be confined to a laboratory while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. After touring throughout the United States, in November 1943, Rogers appeared in Italy before active servicemen, who received his performance with little enthusiasm. While there, Rogers learned that Barnes' unit had been lost in battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes was dead, Rogers mounted a solo rescue attempt with Peggy and Howard Stark flying him behind enemy lines. Rogers infiltrated a fortress belonging to Schmidt's Hydra organization, releasing most of the captured soldiers before entering a room where he freed a restrained Barnes and noticed a map that showed the locations of other Hydra bases in Europe. Rogers then encountered Schmidt and had a brief physical confrontation with him before Arnim Zola, Schmidt's chief scientist, separated the two. Schmidt revealed his "face" to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". While Schmidt and Zola departed, Rogers narrowly escaped from the self-destructing Hydra facility before returning to base with the liberated soldiers. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum-Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to Hydra. Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of Vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. Military Service In command of his own personal team of soldiers, Captain America embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy Hydra's efforts to rule the world. At one point, two soldiers talking about Captain America got attacked by Hydra Soldiers. Captain America arrived to save them and ended up fighting the Hydra Soldiers. After taking down a full-armored Hydra soldier called a Scorcher, he told the soldiers that the weapon the Scorcher had was not of the Nazis and then prepared to call Howard Stark. While in communication with Peggy Carter, Captain America learned that Howard Stark analyzed the munitions he and his allies recovered the previous night having come from the mountains of Bavaria where the munitions were made from a rare metal there. Upon viewing a confiscated Hydra film reel, Captain America learned about "Project: Master Man" and how Dr. Arnim Zola was the first to unlock the secrets of the human genome as one step towards a goal for immortality. The person on the film reel stated that he would use the blood of the Red Skull in a plot to replicate the work of Abraham Erskine. The scientist also mentioned that he had been given a castle in the mountains and some Hydra soldiers for protection while he did his experiments. Captain America dropped down in a village near the castle. He then used his shield to destroy a cannon so that the Invaders could enter the village. After making contact with headquarters, he was told to take out the remaining cannons so that the Invaders could airdrop. He managed to destroy the cannons at the library's tower. After taking out the cannon at a nearby bunker, Captain America proceeded toward the armory in order to destroy the weapons before they were sold to the Nazis. After taking out the final cannon, Captain America found a radio to contact Peggy, telling her that the long-ranged cannons were down and that the Invaders were clear to drop. Montgomery Falsworth also made contact with both of them, asking if all the guns were destroyed. A radio dish and a hidden cannon emerged, which Captain America identified as more of Arnim Zola's dangerous machines. Though he did not get to the cannon in time, he planned to head to the radio dish. As he headed to the dish, he encountered more and more of Hydra led by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Captain America planted more charges along the steel support beams of the radio dish tower giving him ten minutes to destroy it. Baron Strucker intercepted Captain America before the lift to the top of tower but was dispatched after an intense fight. As Captain America attempted to place the final charge, Baron Strucker returned and Captain America hurried to defeat him once again. After doing so, the radio dish was destroyed, but the cannon still hit one of the plane's wings carrying the Invaders who all parachuted out in time. As the plane prepared to crash into tower, Baron Strucker surprised Captain America and knocked him unconscious as they both fell from the tower exploding more from the plane crash. As Captain America periodically regained conscience, he was taken to Arnim Zola's lab by Iron Cross and saw Madame Hydra give orders for an analysis of Captain America's shield. After a brief talk of how his blood was taken, Zola showed his new project involving more test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's blood. Zola "allowed" the Captain to live only to study Captain America's skills. He reawakened in a lab where he broke free and deactivated the electrified doors. He proceeded through the base to locate and destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers. He dispatched Hydra scientists, full-armored Wardens and guards and made his way to a radio to get word to Peggy Carter. He learned that some of his friends were being held somewhere in the dungeon he was in, so he hurried to free them and escape. Captain America recovered his gear and proceeded to find Bucky, who was being escorted by two Hydra grunts before effortlessly freeing him. Bucky informed Captain America that other P.O.W.'s were in the base and he must ensure that their escape will go without a hitch. Bucky gave Captain America a radio communicator to keep in touch while Bucky gets them to a train. Captain America used a turret to obliterate a horde of enhanced Hydra soldiers outside on the train tracks. Captain America gave an airstrike order to destroy the bridge to prevent Hydra from following them. As he made his way to destroy remaining the AA Turrets and rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Montgomery Falsworth, all five of Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escaped. After dispatching one of the Screamers (the experimental Super Soldiers each displaying telekinetic powers), he continued to search for Dum Dum Dugan and Montgomery Falsworth. As he continued, Captain America found that he must take down the remaining Screamers. After using their powers, the Screamers suffered a momentary strain on their sanity. He managed to find Dum Dum Dugan strapped to an examination bed in the middle of a brawl by the last two Screamers and Hydra forces. After freeing Dum Dum Dugan, Captain followed the trail to Montgomery Falsworth who was taken by Madame Hydra when the alarm sounded. As Captain America followed Dum Dum Dugan to cover his rear, four more Screamers appeared and Captain America defeated them. He proceeded outside to find Madame Hydra taking Montgomery Falsworth into another holding area in Zemo Manor. Dum Dum Dugan shot down a Hydra-copter to give Captain America a chance to go after Montgomery Falsworth. He reached the front door only to find it locked. He then searched the maze-garden in front of the manor for a key. Upon entering, Madame Hydra confronted him, searching for Montgomery Falsworth. He dealt with grunts on the floor while Madame Hydra attacked Captain America by a second story balcony and he began hunting her through the castle. He caught up to her and ended the chase by ricocheting her bullets back and hitting a munitions pile behind her, scarring her face. She fled, but he did not follow; instead heading toward a nearby railway. With a major distraction caused by Dum Dum Dugan, he witnessed Red Skull arriving in his zeppelin. When Arnim Zola asked Red Skull if he brought the Cosmic Cube, Red Skull stated that he did and would use it to activate the Sleeper. Captain America used a train to enter Zola's special lab where he was building the Sleeper (a gigantic robot). Red Skull arrived, wanting an update on the upgraded Super Soldier serum made from the Captain's blood. Captain America followed and destroyed the sample. The Red Skull ordered the present Iron Cross to kill Captain America and bring him his corpse. Captain America defeated Iron Cross and pursued Skull, only for the Sleeper to awake and crumble the lab. Arnim Zola escaped and activated a robot body for later use. Captain America awoke and found a map of his location, using it to learn Montgomery Falsworth's location. As he made his way through the damaged base, he ran into another Screamer and defeated it. He then made his way outside and climbed the exterior of the base to the top of the mountain. He saw Red Skull arrive by helicopter, but just missed him and proceeded to locate Montgomery Falsworth. After using a radar dish in order for an airstrike to take out two tanks, Captain America located nearby AA cannons and used explosive putty to take out the obstacle. When he attempted to enter the base, one of Red Skull's men appeared and Captain America used a rocket launcher nearby to shoot it down. When Captain America located Montgomery Falsworth, Arnim Zola in his robot body arrives. He stated that once he had killed Captain America, he would drain his blood to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and use it on Montgomery Falsworth in order to manipulate him. Once Captain America defeated the Zola Bot, he freed Montgomery Falsworth as Zola's voice was heard stating that he would transcend the human race as Bucky and Dum Dum Dugan arrived. Bucky shot the intercom and Montgomery Falsworth revealed that something big was underground that not even the planes could stop. Captain America stated that he would go down below to stop the weapon while the others try to stop it with mortars and air strikes. He also stated that when the evacuation plane comes, they should meet up with it either with or without him. Upon making his way to the courtyard, Captain America encountered another Zola Bot, where Arnim Zola stated that he had transcended flesh and would continue experimenting on the humans in order to achieve evolution. The Zola Bot then raised the Sleeper, which shot down one of the airplanes. After defeating the Zola Bot, Captain America then used the Range Finder to have the an airstrike attack the Sleeper. Once that was done, he dodged the Sleeper's attacks until he ran into another Zola Bot. He destroyed that one and fired on the Sleeper in order to buy the airplanes some time. Once the final Zola Bot was destroyed, Dum Dum Dugan fired at the Sleeper's neck, revealing sensitive wires enabling Cap to use his shield to cut them, deactivating and destroying the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvoused with Bucky, Dum Dum Dugan, and Montgomery Falsworth. The group then left, knowing that they will be ready for Hydra's next plot. The End of the Line In 1945, Rogers and the Howling Commandos attacked a train carrying Arnim Zola. Zola was captured during the assault, but Barnes fell from the train and was lost. Using information gathered from Zola, Rogers led an attack on Schmidt's last remaining base to stop him from carrying out an imminent attack on American cities. To provide a distraction, Rogers initially attacked alone and was captured. Rogers managed to board Schmidt's aircraft as it was taking off and neutralized its crew before confronting Schmidt. During the fight, Rogers knocked Schmidt into the container for the Tesseract. Schmidt physically handled the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract fell to the floor of the plane, melting through the surface and falling into the ocean. Rogers moved to the aircraft's controls, made contact with Peggy Carter via radio, and reported Schmidt's apparent death. Seeing no way to safely land the plane without risking causing the detonation of the weapons that remained on board, Rogers decided to intentionally crash the plane before it could reach any populated areas. Rogers arranged a date with Peggy before crashing the plane and falling into a frozen coma. Stark later recovered the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but he failed to find Rogers, the aircraft remained undiscovered, and Rogers was presumed dead. Man Out of Time Nearly seventy years later, Rogers awoke in a '40's-style hospital room. Deducing from an outdated radio broadcast that his surroundings were not what they seemed, he fled outside into what was revealed to be present-day New York City. Rogers was confronted by Nick Fury, who explained to him that he had been "asleep" for decades. After that, he was put in one of Fury's safehouses until he got control of the situation. He tried to adapt to this new world, almost contacting the now retired and still alive, Peggy Carter. When the Tesseract was stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D custody by the rogue Asgardian known as Loki, Steve was contacted by Nick Fury in an old boxing gym to be part of a team with the mission to retrieve the stolen object. Rogers was transported via Quinjet to a Helicarrier, where he met S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Natasha Romanoff and Phil Coulson, who revealed himself as a big fan of the Captain, and scientist Bruce Banner. When Loki made a public appearance in Stuttgart, Germany, Captain America suited up with a new costume and flew into action with Romanoff and the support of a Quinjet. Rogers found himself overwhelmed while fighting Loki, and the speed with which the opponents moved prevented the Quinjet from firing on Loki, but the unexpected intervention of Tony Stark as Iron Man was enough to get Loki to desist hostilities and allow himself be escorted away. Rogers, however, remained suspicious of Loki's intentions, believing the Asgardian had given up too readily, and expressed his concerns to Stark. Loki's adoptive brother Thor had other plans, and intercepted the craft in a bid to extradite Loki back to Asgard before he could do any more harm. Tony attempted to stop him, but only succeeded in provoking a fight. Finally, Rogers intervened, only to unwittingly confuse the dispute even further by demanding that Thor put down his hammer Mjolnir. Enraged, Thor knocked Stark aside and leapt toward Rogers, who raised his shield in time to block Mjolnir's impact. Only then did the trio come to their senses enough to agree on a mutually beneficial course of action. Among Other Heroes On board the Helicarrier once again, Steve infiltrated deep in the Helicarrier to investigate his, Tony's, and Banner's suspicions over the intentions of S.H.I.E.L.D.. There was more to the story than what he'd been told and he was determined to wring out all of Fury's secrets. Rogers's traditional investigation and Tony's suspicions and electronic surveillance resulted in the discovery that Director Fury had not been entirely truthful about the Tesseract, planning to use it in armament, only made matters worse. Just when the disputes were threatening to boil out of control, the carrier was attacked in a surprise move by missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton, who was under Loki's mind-control powers. An explosion shut down one of the engines, prompting Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together in an effort to save the ship. In the aftermath they learned that Loki was gone, agent Barton had been freed from Loki's control and that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson had been killed, an event that forced them to look inward and consider their own actions. Battle of New York Stark deduced that Loki had headed for Stark Tower in New York City, and spurred by thoughts of retribution he donned his battered Iron Man armor and set off in pursuit. Rogers, along with Romanoff and Barton, commandeered a Quinjet and followed Stark. When they arrived in the city, Stark had already failed to prevent Loki from fulfilling his plan to use Stark Tower as a power source along the Tesseract to open a portal to another point of space, a device with the Tesseract at its core on the roof had opened a dimensional rift in the sky above Manhattan. Through this rent poured the Chitauri, Loki's allies, swarming down over the city and raining destruction everywhere. Loki shot down the Quinjet, forcing Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton to the ground, where they clashed with Chitauri soldiers until Thor arrived, followed by Banner. When a Leviathan approached the group in its pursuit of Stark, Rogers suggested to Banner that he attempt to transform into the Hulk, which Banner did. Rogers quickly assumed a leadership role over the six assembled heroes, organizing them to carry out a strategy intended to prevent the Chitauri from advancing any further outward from the portal. The battle was a long and grueling affair. Rogers managed to rescue civilians and exceed in combating dozens of Chitauri soldiers. At one point, Rogers assisted Romanoff in reaching Stark Tower by using his shield to propel her onto a Chitauri aircraft. Romanoff eventually reached the Tesseract device and discovered a means of using it to close the portal. Rogers remotely ordered Romanoff to close the portal, but was interrupted by Stark, who was in the process of intercepting a nuclear missile deployed to the area and managed to divert it into the rift, where it struck and destroyed the Chitauri mothership. The destruction of the vessel also rendered the remaining Chitauri on the battlefield lifeless. His life support systems spent and energy depleted, Tony collapsed into unconsciousness and drifted back toward the rift. Seeing the destructive energy from the explosion that destroyed the mothership nearing the portal, Rogers again ordered Romanoff to close the portal. Luckily, Stark's lifeless body fell through it before it collapsed entirely and the Hulk was then able to intercept him and break his fall. With the Chitauri defeated and Loki safely removed to Asgard, the Avengers disbanded. Rogers continued his journey to adapt to this new time on his old Harley. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the Battle of New York, Steve joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked in missions along with Black Widow and Agent Rumlow. By this time, Rogers resided at an apartment in Washington, D.C.. He met veteran pararescueman Sam Wilson one day while jogging, shortly before Romanoff picked Rogers up for a rescue mission to the Indian Ocean to liberate the S.H.I.E.L.D. freighter Lemurian Star. Rogers personally incapacitated many of the hijackers, including their leader Georges Batroc, before discovering Black Widow downloading files from the ship's computers, a separate mission Fury had not made aware to Rogers. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters at the Triskelion, Rogers confronted Director Fury and protested his tendency of withholding information. In response, Fury showed Steve the latest initiative of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Project Insight, in which three heavily-armed Helicarriers were built to create a network to protect the Earth and preemptively neutralize threats. Rogers immediately objected to the severity of these measures, which made him doubt to keep working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. The Hydra Conspiracy After being attacked by a mysterious assassin, Nick Fury appeared in Steve's house, where Fury informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised and that the location was under surveillance. Fury was then shot twice by the assassin and collapsed before handing Rogers a flash drive and warning him not to trust anyone. Steve then tried to pursue the assassin, but failed to catch who was later identified by Black Widow as the "Winter Soldier." Later in a hospital, Rogers watched as Fury seemingly died of his injuries and his body was taken by Maria Hill. Rogers was later questioned at the Triskelion by Alexander Pierce, as he had been the last person to see Fury alive. Realizing that Steve had kept something hidden from him, Pierce proceeded to order S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture him. Cap defeated a team including Rumlow that attempted to apprehend him in an elevator, then completed his escape by taking down a Quinjet as he exited the Triskelion. Rogers was later helped by Black Widow to discover what was inside the flash drive as they went undercover. Natasha failed to open the files, but discovered their source: Camp Lehigh. There, they discovered a secret abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. where the consciousness of Arnim Zola was stored in a computer. Zola revealed them that after World War II, he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., and he and other German scientists proceeded to plant the seed of Hydra in the organization, and Hydra's involvement with the creation of the Winter Soldier. Zola had also created an algorithm based on the people's records to determine their future. Soon, Steve and Natasha were pinned down by S.H.I.E.L.D. and barely survived from a missile explosion which destroyed the base. They escaped before they could be found. The Winter Soldier The price of freedom is high. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. The following day, Steve and Natasha sought help from Sam Wilson. They agreed to help Sam recover a flight-exoskeleton with which he helped them capture Jasper Sitwell, who they discovered was a Hydra agent, for interrogation. Under pressure, Sitwell revealed to Steve that Hydra planned to use Project Insight to massacre millions of people identified as threats to Hydra's new world order by Zola's algorithm. Steve, Sam and Natasha were later attacked by the Winter Soldier and Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. During a hand-to-hand fight against the Winter Soldier, Steve tore his enemy's mask off, revealing the face of none other than Bucky Barnes, who did not recognize Steve. The three heroes were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken into custody, as Rumlow considered their location too public for a simple execution. This delay allowed a disguised Maria Hill to rescue the three and bring them to a hideout where Nick Fury was alive and recuperating. Fury revealed Steve a plan to prevent Pierce from launching Project Insight, involving the replacement of the controller chip of each one of the Helicarriers to override their systems and reprogram them. Fury intended to save S.H.I.E.L.D. but Steve firmly insisted that the organization be dismantled after all the corruption it had fallen under. Fury conceded the debate when Hill, Romanoff, and Wilson sided with Rogers. As Pierce reunited with the World Security Council to witness the launch of Insight, Steve, who had donned his old WWII Captain America uniform, infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed by loudspeaker the truth of Hydra influencing S.H.I.E.L.D. and prompted every clean agent to stand up against Hydra. Cap and Falcon later managed to replace the controller chips of two of the three Helicarriers. But in the third Helicarrier, Cap found himself against the Winter Soldier. Against his own will, Steve fought Bucky at the same time he tried to make him remember who he was. After Rogers finally replaced the third chip, Maria Hill accessed the Helicarriers' systems and made them target each other. At Rogers's insistence, Hill prompted the Helicarriers to begin firing at each other while Rogers was still on board. As the third Helicarrier was collapsing, Cap discovered the Winter Soldier trapped under rubble. Steve saved him, but Bucky still attempted to kill him. Captain America refused to fight against him, and let himself be almost beaten to death. But Bucky finally snapped out and stopped attacking Steve, who then fell from the vessel into the Potomac River. Slowly remembering his past, the Winter Soldier pulled Steve out of the water and left him at the side of the river before disappearing. Steve later woke up at a hospital. Fully recovered, he met with Fury at Fury's gravestone and said goodbye to him, declining an offer to join him in hunting down Hydra remnants in Europe. Natasha also met up with Steve and gave him a dossier on Bucky and the Winter Soldier program. He and Sam then decided to try to track Bucky down. Avengers Reassemble Sometime later, Steve joined the re-established Avengers to hunt down various Hydra cells operating around the world and Loki's Sceptre, which had been taken by Baron Strucker during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. The Avengers tracked Strucker to a Hydra outpost in Sokovia, and Steve led the team on an assault on the base. Stark retrieved the sceptre, but the rest of the team were attacked by two enhanced humans, a sorceress and a speedster. Later, back at Avengers Tower, Maria Hill debriefed Steve on the twins, finding out their names were Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twin orphans from Sokovia, whom Strucker had tested the power of the sceptre on. Three days later, the Avengers threw a victory party celebrating their recent triumphs. Sam attended the party as well, updating Steve on his search for Bucky. After the party, the team, Stark's best friend Rhodey and their resident scientist Dr. Helen Cho were all gathered around Thor's hammer, with each of the guys trying to lift it. None of them were able to lift it (though Steve was able to make it budge a little), leading Thor to boast that none of them were worthy. Immediately after, a heavily damaged drone from Iron Man's Iron Legion appeared before them, accusing them of being a bad influence for the world, and that they needed to be made extinct. The drone had been taken over by Ultron, an artificial intelligence which that had been developed in secret by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and had since gone haywire. Ultron used other drones to attack the Avengers before fleeing with the sceptre. The Twins After the conflict, the Avengers confronted Stark and Banner over the creation of Ultron, and decided to deduce its next move. Their investigation brought the Avengers to a shipyard on the coast of South Africa, where Ultron had acquired enormous quantities of vibranium from a black market dealer named Ulyssess Klaue. The Maximoff twins had joined Ultron's cause, and during a battle between the Maximoffs and Ultron's sentries, most of the Avengers were affected by Wanda's telepathic abilities, causing them to have visions of their greatest fears. Steve saw himself back in the 40's, attending a party celebrating the end of the war, where he reunited with Peggy Carter. But suddenly, all the attendees vanished, leaving Steve alone. Captain America and the rest of the affected Avengers snapped out of their respective visions and departed once the villains had escaped with the vibranium. Due to the backlash resulting from Wanda's manipulation on Banner which caused the Hulk to go rampaging in Johannesburg, the Avengers decided to lay low in Clint's countryside house. There, Steve and Tony debated over the latter's methods. Nick Fury appeared shortly after, and motivated the team to stand up and fight back against Ultron. Banner deduced that Ultron was trying to evolve, which led the group to the conclusion that the vibranium was a component for a new upgrade, and that the robot's next target would be Dr. Cho in Seoul. Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye took the Quinjet to South Korea, but Ultron escaped from Cho's laboratory in a trailer containing a regeneration cradle with its new body before they got there. Hawkeye spotted the escapee, and Captain America engaged Ultron in combat to distract it, while Black Widow tried to retrieve the cradle. Ultron rushed back to protect the cradle, so he pushed Cap onto a derailed train. The Maximoff twins, who had turned on Ultron, helped Captain America stop the train and save civilians. Meanwhile, Hawkeye was able to retrieve the regeneration cradle (at the price of Ultron being able to capture Black Widow) and deliver it to Tony Stark at the Avengers Tower. Wanda pointed out to Steve that Tony would attempt to stop Ultron by any means necessary, and that meant a high likelihood of using the synthetic body that Ultron had created. Steve and the Maximoff twins arrived to the Tower right after Stark had started uploading J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body. After Pietro Maximoff disconnected the synthetic body from its chamber, Thor used his hammer to finish powering it up, finishing the download of J.A.R.V.I.S. into the mainframe. The synthetic body came to life, and after calming down, sided with the Avengers to stop Ultron. He was no longer J.A.R.V.I.S., but the Vision. Steve also gave Wanda and Pietro the chance to aid the team in stopping Ultron. Ultron Imperative The Avengers prepared themselves to confront Ultron, who had returned to Sokovia and had used the vibranium left to create a set of machines around a portion of the city powerful enough to raise it into the sky, and then ram it into the Earth from a distance high enough to cause an extinction-level event. The city was evacuated by the heroes at the same time they defended it from Ultron's army of drones. After Hulk had rescued Black Widow from Ultron's captivity, Captain America rallied the team to keep fighting and to protect civilians as much as possible. The Vision assisted Iron Man and cut Ultron off from the Internet, preventing it from transferring its mind outside of itself and the drones it was controlling. However, Ultron's machine was still activated, and a portion of Sokovia started rising from the ground. Iron Man recommended overloading the device, but Captain America refused to do so until the civilians could be secured. Nick Fury and the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. appeared with the helicarrier, using its lifeboats to rescue civilians. As Sokovia was being evacuated, the Avengers reassembled in the church, to protect Ultron's control unit from being activated by Ultron or the robot army. Ultron took control of an aircraft, and started shooting at civilians. The Hulk managed to take the aircraft from him, but not before Ultron killed Pietro. After the citizens were finally rescued, Iron Man and Thor overloaded the core of Ultron's machine, causing the airborne portion of Sokovia to explode into pieces. Ultron's last remaining drone made it safely to the ground, but was finally destroyed by the Vision. Homecoming Sometime after the battle, the New Avengers Facility was built in upstate New York, in order to train potential recruits. Thor and Tony visited the facility, and Thor updated Cap and Tony about the resurfacing of four Infinity Stones within the last few years, with one of them being the Stone found in Loki's Sceptre. Thor reassured Cap and Tony that the Stone would be safe inside the Vision before heading back to Asgard to investigate more on these Stones. Tony left also, but he first asked Cap if he'd consider leaving, and Cap replied that he felt like he was home. With Thor leaving, and Tony and Clint taking a leave of absence, Captain America and Black Widow were left in charge of training the team's new roster, which included War Machine, Falcon, Wanda Maximoff, and the Vision. Personality Considered by many to be the world's greatest hero, Captain America is a man defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he has always been weak and small, he has learned on his own skin what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character, often resulting goofy and shy, even in his new shape. In the 21st century, Rogers seemed to change a bit since his reawakening, becoming somewhat weary of this new time but still seemed to retain the same idealism he had in the 1940's. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers naturally had a certain amount of respect given to him, even though he did not look for it. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri invasion, Captain America had an impressive charisma and leadership skills. Able to command respect from his fellow heroes, Cap was unofficially recognized as the leader of the Avengers. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Cap focused on direct civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe while the other Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. | Powers = The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Colonel Chester Phillips describes the Strategic Science & Research (S.S.R.) program as the means of creating the first in a new line of 'Super Soldiers' to win WWII. Dr. Abraham Erskine chose Steven Rogers as the first test subject. With the aid of a machine invented by Howard Stark, Dr. Erskine injects Rogers with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Afterward, Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and muscular. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man to the very peak (possibly above) human potential and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *'Enhanced Strength:' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman, capable of lifting over 500kg/1000lbs. Rogers has jumped over a 12 foot fence, and punched through the cockpit glass of a mini-sub. In one of his live promos for the military, he held a motorcycle aloft with three women sitting on it, all while showing no strain. Rogers has also been able to throw fully grown men distances of up to 30 feet. The Captain has also shown that he is capable of fighting large numbers of Chitauri, even breaking a foot soldier's neck with a full force punch. Roger's strength might possibly be above the peak of human potential and in the superhuman category. Evidence of this can be seen when Mike Peterson used his super strength to push a bulldozer of more than 10 tons 50 yards, and was stated to be "not even close" to Captain America's levels. *'Enhanced Speed:' Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He has demonstrated that he can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometers per hour), and could probably run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 100 kilometers an hour/60 miles per hour). *'Enhanced Stamina': Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Enhanced Senses:' Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *'Enhanced Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 6 meter/20 ft into the air without a running start. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Rogers' reflexes allow him to react quickly in close quarter combat that after his transformation, none except the Red Skull, Loki and the Winter Soldier were able to strike him. *'Enhanced Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that he was able to still stay conscious after the Red Skull landed several blows on him. He has been shot by energy weapons and struck by Loki, and yet has continued to keep fighting, and also showed signs of little physical damage. *'Enhanced Mental Process:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. He was able to precisely and accurately replicate the locations of all Hydra bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance" at the original. *'Enhanced Healing': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. His metabolism has also increased four times over that allows his body to burn away alcohol, meaning he cannot get drunk. *'Enhanced Accuracy': Roger's accuracy, like all his other abilities, are at the peak of human perfection. He is able to throw his shield with nearly perfect aim, and surpass even the finest marksman at an Olympic level. *'Enhanced Longevity': Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before waking up in the 21st Century. It is believed that the Super-Soldier serum is responsible for keeping him alive all that time, and an additional theory is that it may also dramatically slow his aging due to his extremely healthy cells. Captain America's longevity is at its peak. Meaning he could live well over 100 years old. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple combat arts. Rogers was able to defeat every single opponent in hand to hand combat during WWII. In combination of his strength, his shield and his hand-to-hand combat skills made him an devastating opponent to any who who tries to attack him. He received additional training in more modern hand-to-hand combat skills as he began to adapt to the future that he found himself in. Master Shieldmanship: His experience during WWII with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. During WWII, Rogers led his own specially selected team of soldiers on many successful campaigns against multiple Hydra bases and agents. He was the one who came up with the battle plan for the final attack the Hydra site. He took tactical command of the Avengers against an assault force of Chitauri soldiers. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in WWII-era armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolitions, survival, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, cartography, map reading, communications, and army vehicle skills. Sketch Artist: Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim (usually his shield), and is well-versed in the use of firearms. Expert Vehicle Control: He is proficient in the control of conventional vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. Multilingual: Captain America is capable of speaking languages other than English. During a rescue mission, Steve was able to understand the French pirates that had taken over the ship. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Steven Rogers has a limited knowledge of the decades during his frozen imprisonment. This limitation manifests most frequently in his confusion when people use expressions and references that he has no knowledge of. His understanding of technological advances is similarly impaired, and although his intelligence has allowed him to quickly come to terms with various advancements, it can be assumed that he lacks many basic skills associated with the modern world. He noticeably gravitated towards technology that has remained relatively unchanged from early 20th Century developments, although he has mentioned being fond of the internet, calling it quite useful for catching up. | Equipment = Captain America's Shield: A circular disk about 75cm/2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 6kg/12 pounds, it was made of a Vibranium, the rarest metal on Earth at the time. The amount of Vibranium used for Cap's shield is the all the Vibranium that the United States had access to. The Shield was made by Howard Stark. The shield is three times lighter than steel and negates large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistant to penetration, and extreme temperature extremes. Captain America's Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the suit. It is made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. And allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. Agent Coulson helped to design his initial "modern" suit. The "modern" suit does not allow for a sidearm. His second "modern" suit (his S.T.R.I.K.E. uniform) was totally different from his previous suits as it focused on stealth. The whole suit was dark blue, with three white lines and a star in the torso area. The helmet had the "A" on it as well, but it also allowed his ears to stick out. The suit allowed for a sidearm, and the shield could be attached to the back. During the final battle with the Winter Soldier, he also changed into another suit, a replica of his WWII uniform, only with a few minor changes. | Transportation = Motorcycle: Rogers rides a specially designed, high-tech 1940's Harley Davidson motorcycle during World War II. It is not known who made the motorcycle but it can be speculated to be Howard Stark. The motorcycle had dual front-mounted cannons, grappling lines, flamethrower in the rear, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually placed his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. | Weapons = * Pistol (Formerly): Cap carried a M1911 Colt Pistol, which was the standard issue Army sidearm during World War II. * Enemy Assault Rifle (Formerly): Cap made use of an enemy assault rifle while defending the helicarrier. | Notes = * Chris Evans portrays Captain America in Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and in a cameo appearance in Thor: The Dark World, and lent his voice to the character for the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. Evans will reprise this role in Captain America: Civil War, and in Avengers: Infinity War - Part I and Part II. * The prototype of Cap's shield was created by Howard Stark, as it was in with the rest of the materials handed down to Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson wondered where it came from when he saw it in Tony's workshop, and Tony ignored the question. * Captain America's power in this universe is a fusion of his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts. * General Ross talked about a "super soldier" when explaining how Bruce Banner became the Hulk. * In Captain America: Super Soldier, it was said that Rogers' was born in 1922, but in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Arnim Zola states that he was born in 1918. * Although Steve Rogers is identified as being a Level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he is apparently ignorant of Phil Coulson's survival, which is normally known to all agents Level 7 and over. | Trivia = * Chris Evans previously portrayed Human Torch in the ''Fantastic Four'' movies. * While his WW2 uniform is more reminiscent of the costume seen in The Ultimates, his Avengers uniform more closely resembles his mainstream counterpart. His new uniform after the Battle for New York resembles to the costume worn by Steve Rogers during Heroic Age as Commander Rogers. * Captain America is one of the people Loki transforms into to irritate Thor when he is imprisoned in Asgard for his actions in New York, Loki transforming into Cap as a 'disguise' to mock Thor's new allegiances. * Steve Rogers was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent level 8, as seen on a screen in an elevator. * Apparently, Chris Evans initially decline the role of Steve Rogers three times before agreeing to perform the role. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Leaders Category:WWII Characters Category:Rogers Family Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Government Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 8 Category:Christian Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Strategist Category:Military Personnel